


All the right moves

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Romance, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Dancing Lessons, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Organa Deserves Better, POV Leia Organa, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Resistance, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: The situation was a major conflict. Rey couldn’t admit that she didn’t know how to dance in front of her friends because she would embarrass them, ruining the surprise they were so carefully preparing for her. Nor could she ask them for help because she also had her pride and was stubborn, and most of all, she didn’t want them to feel sorry for her.Rey actually had one option left. But she wasn't sure that would work. Before asking Kylo Ren for help, she'd rather be eaten by a Sarlacc and digested for a thousand years.....La situación era un gran conflicto. Rey no podía admitir que no sabía bailar delante de sus amigos porque los avergonzaría, arruinando la sorpresa que le preparaban tan cuidadosamente. Tampoco podía pedirles ayuda porque también tenía su orgullo y era testaruda, y sobre todo, no quería que se compadecieran de ella.A Rey le quedaba una opción. Pero no estaba segura de que eso funcionara. Antes de pedirle ayuda a Kylo Ren, prefería que la comiera un Sarlacc y la digiriera durante mil años.ESPAÑOL/ENGLISH
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59
Collections: Comfort Gems 2020, Reylo Hidden Gems





	All the right moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts).



> This is a gift for @reylogarbagechute for inspiring me to write, and being kind to me! Thank you!
> 
> I originally wrote it in Spanish, so there may be some errors in the translation, but I can correct them!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Meet me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/luubamoon)

* * *

* * *

Contrary to what one might think, there are also moments of celebration during the war. They are necessary to keep morale up and distract people from the ruthless reality.

For that reason, General Leia Organa of the Resistance gave the go-ahead to Rose and Finn's project to organize a surprise party in honor of Rey.

Leia was not unaware of the fact that the young girl had a sad, lonely past, in which her survival was always at stake and parties would certainly not be part of her life. A day just for her, surrounded by friends and entertainment, would not hurt at all. There was no one in the galaxy more deserving of recognition and sincere affection than Rey.

Leia considered her to be the closest thing to a daughter and besides putting all her hopes in her, she was motivated by a sincere and mutual affection for the girl.

Since the Crait episode, everyone was under a lot of pressure, even Rey. Leia blamed herself for not being able to reach her, to be her confidant, as she saw her more self-absorbed than usual. And she suspected, from some instinct the Force had given her, which it had to do with her son, Ben Solo. 

Leia tried to push away the sad thoughts and focused on easing Rose and Finn's way, to make the event perfect. Although she was very busy, she did everything she could to help them, decreeing in the greatest secrecy possible that the event would take place within a week of that day.

However, Leia suspected that Rey's wisdom would win over her friends. She was as sure of that as she was of Rose's unbridled enthusiasm, breaking the secret. 

With a sigh of resignation, the General let out a smile. Sometimes she forgot how young they all were, so dedicated to the Cause, giving their best years of life and in many cases life itself. Everything would take its course, as it should.

* * *

As Leia had predicted, Rose made a mistake and Rey only had to connect the dots to unravel the mystery.

Without giving it much importance but without hiding too much, Rose asked Rey if she would accept to wear one of her dresses sometime. She just wanted to make sure that Rey would not feel uncomfortable the moment the surprise was revealed. But Rose, so spontaneous and sincere, was not good at such tricks.

Rey was surprised by the question but since she was suspicious, she soon realized what was going on.

Finn's evasions, Poe's strange conversations about music with some members of the base, Rose's obsession with her wardrobe, were some of the clues that revealed to her that her friends were up to something, and that it had something to do with her.

Rey became panicky. She didn't dislike celebrations but she hated being the center of attention. And of course, she couldn't dance and she'd never done it before. At least not with the formality that the party seemed to demand. Because there would be dancing, she was sure of that: she had met Finn several times practicing steps in front of a mirror.

The situation was a major conflict. Rey couldn’t admit that she didn’t know how to dance in front of her friends because she would embarrass them, ruining the surprise they were so carefully preparing for her. Nor could she ask them for help because she also had her pride and was stubborn, and above all, she didn’t want them to feel sorry for her.

Rey saw no solution anywhere and her time was running out. The day set for the feast was fast approaching.

She actually had one option left. But she wasn't sure that would work. Before asking Kylo Ren for help, she'd rather be eaten by a _Sarlacc_ and digested for a thousand years.

The answer came the day before the party when Rey's nervousness reached its peak, while she was studying a holopad she had secretly obtained from the Base archives. The files were incomplete and not very helpful, but they were something.

Kylo Ren appeared in front of her in another of his Force bond interactions, with a gesture of surprise that soon changed to one of feigned annoyance.

Rey was lying in her bed, aware of his presence but determined to ignore him. She concentrated on watching the couples dance as if it were training for a lightsaber battle. There was no way she would share her problems with him, less one so humiliating. It was already too much to bear every time the Force wanted to.

_Too Late._

With her peripheral vision she saw Kylo circle the room to get within inches of her, just enough to know what Rey was looking at. Though she hurried to turn the device off in a gesture of frustration, she imagined he already knew. He was in her mind again.

_Hateful man._

"Expanding your cultural knowledge?" Kylo's voice sounded like a mockery. "Too much time off in the Resistance, I'd say."

"And you?" Rey glared at him as he stood up and walked away from him. "Don't you have anything more important to do than to come and bother me?"

"In fact, yes. But a certain impertinent scavenger kept bothering me with her wailing and was causing me an insufferable headache."

"I did not summon you!" Rey was outraged. _Or did I?_ She wondered. Sometimes she forgot she could do it.

"Tell me what you want so I can get out of this as soon as possible." Kylo wasn't going to admit that he was the one who forced the connection, just to prove it. And because he wanted to see her, of course.

"I don't need your help, go away!" Rey sat at the opposite end of the room with his arms crossed.

Kylo didn't give up and took the holopad. "Typical Alderaan dances. Alderaanian Waltz." He read on the screen. "Why do you want to learn it?"

Now he was intrigued.

Since she didn't answer, he resorted to other means.

"Oh..." Kylo looked at Rey with his eyes narrowed. "So there will be a celebration here."

"Get out of my head!" Rey was getting more and more furious and would have thrown some sharp object in his pretentious face, but she had none to hand.

"Why suddenly so much interest in the dance?"

"It's none of your business, that's why!" Rey lost his temper but lowered her voice so her friends wouldn't find out.

No one knew about the _conversations_ they were having and they didn't have to know.

Kylo sat quietly on the bed and crossed his arms with a studied gesture. "If I'm here, it's because I'm your only choice."

Rey blurt a wince. _He was right._ At least as a child, he would have spent a lot of time around parties and other events. Rey's experience in that field was reduced to zero.

"Fine!" She agreed even though she knew it cost her pride.

He gave her something like a smile of satisfaction but Rey interpreted it as a grimace of smugness.

Rey came over and sat down next to him on the bunk, letting herself fall heavily.

"I didn't know you danced anyway." She might have lost the battle but she could still win the war, by provoking him.

"I have never danced." Rey looked at him in disbelief and was about to protest but he was quick to add "It doesn't mean I don't know how to do it." And he shrugged.

"That's enough! Can you teach me or not?" Rey stood up in front of him, their heads were almost the same height.

Kylo got up too and shortened the distance between them. "Are you challenging me?" The tone was low and threatening, but Rey could not help but feel a chill that had nothing to do with fear.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, none of them wanted to blink. They were so close that they almost touched their noses. Finally he spoke.

"You need a teacher."

_Rey thought Kylo had a rather twisted sense of fun._

"That's right, it's called sarcasm." He answered the unspoken question aloud.

"I told you to get out of my head!" Rey almost shouted again, furious at the intrusion.

Kylo was satisfied. He loved seeing her angry. But something was bothering him, and that was the real reason Rey had to go to so much trouble to learn to dance.

_She doesn't know how to dance. She's never danced in her life. She doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of her friends._

And the major revelation left him speechless.

_She has never celebrated anything; she doesn't even know when her birthday is._

Rey bowed his head, ashamed of the secret he now knew. And angry because she wanted someone to know, she wanted _him_ to know.

Kylo put a finger under Rey's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. There was no longer mockery or arrogance in them, but sweetness. Rey could almost immerse hersself in them until he lost her senses. But she didn’t want him to pity her.

"Rey." Kylo's voice was almost a whisper. "There's nothing wrong with it. Let me help you."

She nodded slowly, her eyes still fixed on his.

Kylo broke away from her and took the holopad on the bed, looking for the right music to practice. Then he took the Rey's hands gently, interlocking his fingers with hers. Rey's skin bristled at the touch, he was not wearing his usual gloves.

"In the Alderaanian Waltz the couples form a circle and raise their hands together. Like this."

Kylo illustrated his words with graceful movements. Rey, still shaken by the sensations caused by his contact, did nothing but obey and let herself be led by his guide.

"The men turn to the right, the women to the left." The two of them began to turn if they stopped looking each other. Rey's feet were moving with a little fear but she was not paying much attention to that, rather she felt that she was floating.

Kylo set the rhythm of the music with his steps. For being his first time, he seemed to have been born to dance.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Rey, regaining some of his poise, tried to have a conversation with him. Although her voice sounded a little stifled.

"When I was a child, there were many parties held in honor of my mother and grandparents in Chandrila. The Alderaanian dances were an important part of social life, the meeting place for young people and families."

Rey listened enraptured, hypnotized by the sound of his soft, low voice.

They continued to dance in silence, following the melody, until suddenly Kylo turned Rey into a circle, holding it in his right hand. Rey felt her lose her balance, but he held her with his other arm around his shoulder.

Kylo continued with the history lesson.

"It's also considered valuable for boosting morale before a battle, it's an activity between life partners and fighters."

Rey nodded sharply, trying to assimilate the information but feeling quite dizzy. From the dancing, perhaps, but she knew it wasn't just that.

Kylo was showing her a side of his character that perhaps he did not share with anyone, his generosity in teaching her, his passion for knowledge, the familiarity of his manner.

They danced for a while that seemed eternal, out of time; there were only the two of them.

_"Well, this is... nice."_

He smiled as he felt Rey's thoughts through the link.

_"Yes, it is."_

_"Why can't it always be like this, Ben?"_

Then he stopped abruptly and looked her in the eyes with infinite pain. He felt like he was bleeding to death. He did so every time she called him by the name she had decided to bury forever.

"You know it could always be like this, if only you would agree to join me."

"And you know I can't do it, Ben." Kylo could see the suffering in her eyes, which slowly filled with tears.

"It's okay. I get it." But he was not going to give up, although the temptation was becoming more pressing.

The music ended, although they were still holding hands.

Gently he let go of them and walked away. "Maybe it's the best thing for you."

_"No!"_

The Force chose that moment to sever the connection.

And Rey stared into the void with tears running silently down her cheeks and pain in her throat so she could not say it out loud.

_"Thank you, Ben."_

* * *

The day set for the party was charged with a special atmosphere. From the early morning, those who had some more important participation in the event, came and went around the base finalizing the details.

Rey was not particularly happy, but she would do everything possible to please her friends who had gone to so much trouble for her. First of all, she would react in surprise.

She couldn't stop thinking about Ben and the dance episode. That night, the connection between them had left her with a deep sense of warmth that she would never forget.

Rey wished with all her strength that he did not have to be her enemy, that she was not forced to hate him. She wanted to be able to bring him back home.

Rose went into Rey’s room to tell her that the whole base would be gathering for a meeting in half an hour, and that Leia was asking her to wear the clothes she left in a beautiful box.

Her friend offered to help but Rey told her it was not necessary and thanked her heartily for the gifts. Rose left relieved and happy, not suspecting what was going on in Rey's mind, and ignoring that her friend had already discovered the plan.

Rey opened the box and was surprised that the costumes were so suitable for her style. It was a set of long trousers and a blouse at the base of the neck in impeccable white. The upper garment had transparent sleeves, long to the ground, which looked like a kind of cape. The shoes were a kind of boot with a small heel that matched the white outfit.

Rey looked at himself incredulously in front of the mirror and completed the attire by letting her hair down, for the first time in her life. She felt different, she looked different. But she liked it.

She only regretted that _he_ couldn’t see her.

A strange feeling ran through her body. The Force was telling him that something was out of place.

She looked around the room and discovered a smaller, black box that she had not noticed before.

It was accompanied by a note written in impeccable handwriting and said only: For Rey.

Rey looked in wonder at the square green crystal hanging from a very fine chain. Rey could not help but think of the Takodana Forest, the greenish sea of Ahch-To, the jungle of Ajan Kloss. She appreciated the value of the gift for how it made her feel.

Then she knew, the gift was from Ben. _And it was the first gift she ever received in her life_.

She took it in her hands and squeezed it gently, closing his eyes. She would use it that night, and she would find an explanation later if somebody asked. She would use it thinking Ben was with her.

What she didn't know was that the crystal was _very_ important.

Leia realized right away when she saw it later, on Rey's neck.

A fragment of the _Alderaan crown jewels_ , Leia could recognize it anywhere in the galaxy, modified for the slender Rey's neck. She hadn't seen it since her father tricked her into keeping it.

_That could only mean that the gift was from Ben._

Leia allowed herself to hope. Rey was going to bring his son back, she would try as many times as necessary, because the bond between them was strong, indissoluble.

And she was sure Rey would succeed in the end.

* * *

ESPAÑOL

Al contrario de lo que podría pensarse, durante la guerra también hay momentos de celebración. Son necesarios para mantener la moral en alto y distraer a las personas de la despiadada realidad.

Por esa razón, la General Leia Organa de la Resistencia, dio el visto bueno al proyecto de Rose y Finn para organizar una fiesta sorpresa en honor a Rey.

Leia no ignoraba el hecho de que la joven muchacha tenía un pasado triste, solitario, en el que su supervivencia estaba siempre en juego y seguramente las fiestas no formarían parte de su vida. Un día para sólo para ella, rodeada de amigos y agasajos, no le vendría para nada mal. No existía nadie en la galaxia que mereciera más el reconocimiento y el afecto sincero que Rey. Leia la consideraba lo más cercano a una hija y además de poner en ella todas sus esperanzas, le motivaba un afecto sincero y mutuo por la chica.

Desde el episodio de Crait, todos estaban pasando por mucha presión, incluso Rey. Leia se culpaba de no poder llegar a ella, ser su confidente, ya que la veía más ensimismada que de costumbre. Y sospechaba, por algún instinto que la Fuerza le había otorgado, que tenía que ver con su hijo, Ben Solo. 

Leia intentó alejar los pensamientos tristes y se concentró en facilitarles el camino a Rose y a Finn para que el evento fuera perfecto. Aunque estaba muy ocupada, hizo todo lo posible por ayudarles, decretando en el mayor secreto posible que el evento tendría lugar en una semana a partir de ese día.

Sin embargo, Leia sospechaba que la sagacidad de Rey les ganaría la partida a sus amigos. Tan segura estaba de eso como de que el entusiasmo desmedido de Rose los iba a delatar a todos, rompiendo el secreto.

Con un suspiro de resignación, la General dejó escapar una sonrisa. A veces olvidaba lo jóvenes que todos ellos eran, tan dedicados a la Causa, dando sus mejores años de vida y en muchos casos la vida misma. Todo seguiría su curso, como debe ser.

Como Leia lo había pronosticado, Rose cometió un error y Rey sólo tuvo que conectar los puntos para descifrar el misterio.

Sin darle mucha importancia pero sin disimular demasiado, Rose le preguntó a Rey si aceptaría usar uno de sus vestidos en alguna ocasión. Sólo quería asegurarse de que Rey no se sintiera incómoda en el momento que la sorpresa se revelara. Pero Rose, tan espontánea y sincera, no era buena para esas artimañas.

A Rey le extrañó la pregunta pero como era suspicaz, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Las evasivas de Finn, las extrañas conversaciones de Poe sobre música con algunos miembros de la base, la obsesión de Rose por su vestuario, fueron algunas de las pistas que le revelaron que algo tramaban sus amigos y que tenía que ver con ella.

Rey se volvió presa del pánico. No le disgustaban las celebraciones pero odiaba ser el centro de atención. Y por supuesto, no sabía bailar y nunca lo había hecho antes. Al menos no con la formalidad que la fiesta parecía exigir. Porque habría baile, de esto estaba segura: había encontrado varias veces a Finn practicando pasos frente a un espejo.

La situación era un conflicto de categoría mayor. Rey no podía admitir que no sabía bailar delante de sus amigos porque los pondría en evidencia, arruinando la sorpresa que con tanto esmero preparaban para ella. Tampoco podía pedirles ayuda porque también tenía su orgullo y era testaruda, y sobre todo, no quería que sintieran lástima por ella.

Rey no veía solución por ninguna parte y se le acababa el tiempo. El día marcado para la fiesta se acercaba rápidamente.

En realidad le quedaba alguien a quién recurrir pero no estaba segura de que eso fuera a funcionar. Antes de pedirle ayuda a Kylo Ren prefería ser devorada por un Sarlacc y ser digerida durante mil años.

La solución se presentó un día antes de la fiesta cuando el nerviosismo de Rey alcanzaba su punto máximo, mientras estudiaba un holopad que había conseguido a escondidas en los archivos de la Base. Los archivos estaban incompletos y no eran de mucha ayuda, pero eran algo.

Kylo Ren se manifestó frente a ella en otra de sus interacciones del Enlace, con un gesto de sorpresa que pronto cambió por uno de fingido fastidio.

Rey estaba en su habitación acostada, consciente de la presencia de él pero decidida a ignorarlo. Se concentró en mirar a las parejas danzar como si se tratara de un entrenamiento para una batalla de sables láser. De ninguna manera compartiría sus problemas con él y menos uno tan humillante. Ya era demasiado con tener que aguantarlo cada vez que a la Fuerza le venía en gana.

_Tarde._

Con su visión periférica vio que Kylo rodeaba la habitación para ubicarse a unos pocos centímetros de ella, los suficientes como para enterarse de lo que Rey estaba mirando. Aunque ella se apresuró a apagar el artefacto en un gesto de frustración, imaginaba que él ya lo sabía. Estaba en su mente de nuevo.

Era un hombre odioso.

— ¿Ampliando tus conocimientos culturales? —La voz de Kylo sonaba como una burla. —Demasiado tiempo libre en la Resistencia, diría yo.

— ¿Y tú? —Rey lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se incorporaba y se alejaba de él. — ¿Es que no tienes nada más importante que hacer que venir a molestarme?

— De hecho, sí. Pero cierta impertinente carroñera no dejaba de molestarme con sus lamentos y me estaba causando un insufrible dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Yo no te he convocado! —gritó indignada.

« _¿O sí lo hice?»_ Se preguntó. A veces olvidaba que podía hacerlo.

— Dime qué quieres así podré librarme de esto cuanto antes. —Kylo no iba a admitir que había sido él el que forzara la conexión, sólo por probar. Y porque quería verla, claro.

— No necesito tu ayuda, ¡Vete! —la joven se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

Kylo no se dio por vencido y tomó el holopad.

—Bailes típicos de Alderaan. Vals Alderaaniano. —Leyó en la pantalla. — ¿Por qué quieres aprenderlo? —Ahora estaba intrigado.

Como ella no contestaba, él recurrió a otros medios.

— Oh… —Kylo miró a Rey con los ojos entrecerrados. —Así que habrá una celebración aquí.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —Rey se ponía cada vez más furiosa y le hubiera arrojado algún objeto filoso en su pretencioso rostro, pero no tenía ninguno a mano.

— ¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en el baile?

— No te incumbe, ¡Por eso! —ella perdía los estribos pero bajó el tono de voz para que no la descubrieran sus amigos. Nadie sabía de las _conversaciones_ que ellos mantenían ni tenían por qué saberlo.

Kylo se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y con un gesto de estudiado desdén se cruzó de brazos.

—Si estoy aquí, es porque _soy tu única opción._

Ella dejó escapar un respingo bastante sonoro. Él tenía razón. Al menos de niño, habría pasado bastante tiempo rodeado de fiestas y otros eventos. La experiencia de Rey en ese campo se reducía a cero.

— ¡Bien! —Ella accedió aún sabiendo que le costaba su orgullo.

Él le regaló algo parecido a una sonrisa de satisfacción pero Rey interpretó como una mueca de petulancia.

Rey se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la litera, dejándose caer pesadamente.

— De todos modos, no sabía que bailaras. —Tal vez habría perdido la batalla pero aún podía ganar la guerra provocándolo.

— Nunca he bailado.

Rey lo miró con incredulidad y estuvo a punto de protestar pero él se apresuró a agregar

— No quiere decir que no sepa hacerlo. —se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Puedes enseñarme o no? —Rey se levantó y quedó frente a él, sus cabezas estaban casi a la misma altura.

Kylo también se levantó y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Acaso me estás desafiando? —El tono era bajo y amenazador, pero Rey no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, ninguno quería pestañear. Estaban tan cerca que casi se tocaban con la nariz.

Al final él habló.

— Necesitas un maestro.

Rey pensó que Kylo tenía un sentido bastante retorcido de la diversión.

«Así es, se llama _sarcasmo_.» Él contestó la pregunta no pronunciada en voz alta.

— ¡Te he dicho que salgas de mi cabeza! —Rey casi vuelve a gritar, furiosa por la intromisión.

Kylo estaba satisfecho. Le encantaba verla enojada. Pero algo le molestaba y era el verdadero motivo que rey tenía para tomarse tantas molestias en aprender a bailar.

_«Ella no sabe bailar. Nunca ha bailado en su vida. No quiere pasar vergüenza ante sus amigos.»_

Y la revelación mayor lo dejó sin habla.

_«Ella nunca ha celebrado nada, ni siquiera sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños.»_

Rey bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por el secreto que ahora él conocía. Y enojada porque ella quería que alguien lo supiera, quería que _él_ lo supiera.

Kylo puso un dedo debajo del mentón de Rey y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no había burla o arrogancia en ellos, sino dulzura. Rey casi podía sumergirse en ellos hasta perder el sentido común. Pero no quería que él le tuviera lástima.

—Rey. —La voz de Kylo fue casi un susurro. —No tiene nada de malo. Deja que te ayude.

Ella asintió lentamente, con los ojos aún fijos en los de él.

Kylo se separó de ella y tomó el holopad sobre la cama, buscando la música adecuada para practicar. Luego tomó las manos de Rey con suavidad, entrecerrando sus dedos con los de ella. A Rey se le erizó la piel con el contacto, él no llevaba los guantes de costumbre.

—En el Vals Alderaaniano las parejas forman un círculo y levantan las manos juntas. Así.

Kylo ilustraba sus palabras con movimientos gráciles. Rey, aún agitada por las sensaciones que le provocaba su contacto, no hacía más que obedecer y dejarse llevar por su guía.

— Los hombres giran a la derecha, las mujeres a la izquierda.

Ambos comenzaron a girar si dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Los pies de Rey se movían con un poco de miedo pero ella no estaba prestando mucha atención a eso, más bien sentía que flotaba.

Kylo marcaba el ritmo de la música con los pasos. Por ser su primera vez, parecía haber nacido para el baile.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —Rey, recuperando un poco su aplomo, intentó conversar con él. Aunque su voz le sonó un poco sofocada.

— Cuando era niño se celebraban muchas fiestas en honor a mi madre y mis abuelos en Chandrila. Las danzas de Alderaan eran parte importante de la vida social, eran el lugar de encuentro de los jóvenes y de las familias.

Rey escuchaba embelesada, hipnotizada por el sonido de su voz grave y suave.

Siguieron danzando en silencio, siguiendo la melodía, hasta que de repente, Kylo hizo girar a Rey en círculo, sosteniéndola con la mano derecha. Rey sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero él la sujetó con su otro brazo por el hombro.

Kylo prosiguió con la lección de historia.

— También es considerado valioso para aumentar la moral antes de una batalla, es una actividad entre compañeros de vida y de lucha.

Rey asintió con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, intentaba asimilar la información pero se sentía bastante mareada. Por el baile, tal vez, pero ella sabía que no era _sólo_ por eso.

Kylo le estaba mostrando una faceta de su carácter que tal vez no compartía con nadie, su generosidad para enseñarle, su pasión por el conocimiento, la familiaridad de su trato.

Bailaron un rato que les pareció eterno, fuera del tiempo, sólo existían ellos dos.

_« Bueno, esto es… agradable.»_

Él sonrió al sentir los pensamientos de Rey a través del enlace.

_« Sí, lo es.»_

_« ¿Por qué no puede ser siempre así, Ben?»_

Entonces él se detuvo abruptamente y la miró a los ojos con infinito dolor. Se estaba desangrando. Lo hacía cada vez que ella lo llamaba por el nombre que había decidido enterrar para siempre.

— Tú sabes que podría ser siempre así, si tan solo aceptaras unirte a mí.

— Y tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Ben. —Kylo podía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de ella que poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. —Pero no iba a darse por vencido, aunque la tentación era cada vez más apremiante.

La música terminó, aunque ellos seguían tomados de las manos.

Suavemente él las soltó y se alejó.

— Quizás sea lo mejor para ti.

_« ¡No!»_

La Fuerza eligió ese momento para cortar la conexión.

Y Rey se quedó mirando el vacío con lágrimas corriendo en silencio por sus mejillas y dolor en su garganta por lo que no pudo decirle en voz alta.

_«Gracias, Ben»_

_…_

El día señalado para la fiesta estuvo cargado de una atmósfera especial. Desde la mañana temprano, los que tenían alguna participación más importante en el evento, iban y venían por la base ultimando los detalles.

Rey no se sentía especialmente feliz, pero haría todo lo posible por complacer a sus amigos que tantas molestias se habían tomado por ella. En primer lugar, reaccionaría sorprendida.

No podía dejar de pensar en Ben y en el episodio del baile. Esa noche, la conexión entre ellos le había dejado una profunda sensación de calidez que no olvidaría nunca.

Rey deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él no tuviera que ser su enemigo, que no estuviera obligada a odiarlo. Quería ser capaz de traerlo de vuelta a casa.

Rose entró a su habitación para decirle que toda la base se congregaría en una reunión en media hora, y que Leia le pedía que usara la ropa que le dejaba en una hermosa caja. Su amiga se ofreció a ayudarle pero Rey le dijo que no era necesario y le agradeció de corazón los regalos. Rose se retiró aliviada y contenta, sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la mente de Rey, e ignorando que su amiga ya había descubierto el plan.

Rey abrió la caja y se sorprendió de que el vestuario fuera tan adecuado para su estilo. Se trataba de un conjunto de pantalón largo y blusa con escote a la base del cuello en impecable blanco. La prenda superior tenía unas mangas transparentes, largas hasta el suelo, que se veían como una especie de capa. Los zapatos eran una especie de escarpines con pequeño taco que hacían juego con el conjunto blanco.

Rey se miró incrédula frente al espejo y completó el atuendo dejándose el cabello suelto, por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía diferente, se veía diferente. Pero le gustaba.

Solo lamentaba que _él_ no pudiera verla.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. La Fuerza le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y descubrió una caja más pequeña, de color negro, que no había notado antes.

Le acompañaba una nota escrita con impecable letra y sólo decía: Para Rey.

Rey observó maravillada el cristal verde de talla cuadrada que pendía de una finísima cadena. Rey no pudo evitar pensar en los bosques de Takodana, en el mar verdoso de Ahch-To, en la jungla de Ajan Kloss. Apreciaba el valor del regalo por lo que le hacía sentir.

Entonces lo supo, el regalo lo enviaba Ben. Y era _el primer regalo que recibía en su vida_.

Lo tomó con las manos y lo apretó suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Lo usaría esa noche, ya encontraría una explicación luego si le preguntaban. Lo usaría pensando que él estaba con ella.

Lo que ella no sabía era que ese cristal era _muy_ importante.

…

Leia se dio cuenta enseguida al verlo más tarde, en el cuello de Rey.

Un fragmento de las joyas de la corona de Alderaan, Leia podría reconocerla en cualquier parte de la galaxia, modificada para el esbelto cuello de Rey. No la había visto desde que su padre la engañara para quedársela.

Eso solamente podía significar que el regalo era de Ben.

Leia se permitió abrigar esperanzas. Rey iba a traer de vuelta a su hijo, lo intentaría las veces que fuera necesario, porque el vínculo entre ellos era fuerte, indisoluble. Y estaba segura de que al final lo lograría.

…

**Author's Note:**

> the description of the Alderaanian waltz is from the Star Wars Fanpedia page and the "X-Wing Iron Fist" comic (1998).
> 
> The detail of the Rey's costume is actually one of the suits Daisy Ridley wore. (although I don't know how to put the link here).
> 
> Regarding the jewel that Ben gives to Rey, I took some liberties, but I was inspired by the episode "Star Wars 48: The Third Law" when Darth Vader steals the crown jewels of Alderaan from Leia.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I do!


End file.
